Dance, My Princess, Dance
by SuzumeHatake96
Summary: Once again, the Gypsy King finds himself in trouble, only this time he's caught for good. When being appointed as the personal buffoon of a stubborn and mysterious princess, his mixed feelings will not be able to hide for long. A ClopinxOC story.
1. Chapter 1

_Dance, My Princess, Dance _

_Chapter I_

The moon shone bight over Notre Dame hat night. The silence in the streets made it seem as if every single soul had already fell into a deep slumber. Well, not everyone.

Clopin Trouillefou stood against a wall, waiting for his fellow gypsy companions to return.

"They better hurry up." He muttered o himself under his breath.

Everyone knew it was dangerous for a gypsy to be out at night, but hey, people had to eat, right? Even the Gypsy King couldn't manage to do miracles, much less one big enough to feed his entire people. He sighed. Their lives were difficult all right, but it sure was exciting.

A few moments later, he heard steps approaching him. Even in the dark, he could recognize the colorful patterns of their clothes and the cheerful ringing of the bells and jewelry on them. He was also still wearing his jester outfit, since he had been performing all evening straight, and as if it weren't obvious, Clopin had put on one hell of a show. Now, three figures appeared before him, running at a rapid pace to meet him.

"_Monsieur _Clopin! We got the goods!" Said a female voice in the distance. She up a bag filled with what appeared to be some fruit and cheese. Two other men appeared beside her, carrying long pieces of bread in their hands.

"Ah, excellent, _ma chèrie!_ We shall have a marvelous feast tonight!" Clopin exclaimed as he instructed the three gypsies to follow him.

"Could you make less noise with the stuff you're carrying, Aldric?" The girl gestured to the big man with the bread. He was tall and muscular, and wore two golden bracelets on hi right wrist.

"Pardon me, _mademoiselle _Jaelle, but I don't see you carrying much besides those tiny apples." Aldric responded.

"Hah, he got you." The last man said. He was, by far, the shortest of the group, and his face made him look a lot younger too.

"Shut up, Theo." Jaelle snapped at him while he smirked back.

"Why don't you all shut up and focus on getting back home without getting caught, eh?" Clopin said as they all nodded back.

The Court of Miracles wasn't very far, but that didn't make the trip back easier. Soldiers could catch them at any moment. Nevertheless, Clopin didn't worry much. He was, after all, the _king _of successful getaways. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"You there, gypsies! Halt!" A voice shouted from behind them even before they got trough the cemetery gates. The four gypsies turned around slowly. Now, running would mean a long, persecution. It was too late for that. So maybe they could talk their way out of it.

"_Bonsoir, monsieur! _How do you do?" Clopin tipped the top of his hat at the soldier with his sword pointed at them.

"Men! We got four of them!" The soldier shouted. From behind, a carriage appeared from darkness of the street. Clopin cursed as five other soldiers began making their way towards them.

"Run." He ordered.

They started to do so, but they didn't have to go far to see they were surrounded, not to mention outnumbered.

"Keep your filthy hands off me!" Jaelle yelled as she struggled to get free of a soldier's grip. Her tone was fierce. She had always been tough, good enough reason for Clopin to let her tag along with him on their trips outside. But tonight, it didn't seem enough.

They had them. They had caught them, and soon they would be cuffed and taken God knew where.

"What do you think? These might be good enough for him." A soldier said as he stroked Jaelle's cheek. She tried to bite the soldiers hand as he backed away disgusted.

"You filthy witch! They never change, eh?"

"What do you have there?" Another one took the fruit bag from Theo's hand. "You little thief!"

"We didn't steal it, we collected." Theo corrected. It was true. They were saving up supplies until they gathered enough money to buy some more. They had simply had gone to bring the food they had already _earned._

"Silence! You will all come with us, now!" Each soldier cuffed the gypsies' hands and pulled them around with a chain. They took the first three inside the carriage, while Clopin was left staring. Not everyday he got to get the feeling of watching his own people be treated like animals into their cages. A horrible sight for the eyes of a gypsy; eyes that were never meant to even gaze at the wonders this world had to offer. Or so the _high-wealthy pigs up there _thought.

"Don't fall behind!"

"You can't do this! Where are you taking us? You have no right." Clopin yelled. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't get caught, not under his watch.

"Orders of his Majesty, the King."

"King?" He asked, as he was finally pushed into the carriage along the others.

"Where are they taking us, _monsieur_ Clopin?" Jaelle whispered.

"I don't know. Those bastards did mention something about a King, though." He responded.

"Oh, _mon Dieu! _They're going to hang us, won't they?" Theo exclaimed.

"Keep calmed, Theo. We'll be fine." If Clopin had his hands free, he would have slapped him.

The carriage finally came to a stop, and the soldiers pulled the chains that held the four gypsies together. Clopin couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was different. The floors, the lights; hell, even the _air_ smelled different. But the palace… it was _enormous.___

They entered trough a huge pair of doors and walked trough several fancy corridors.

"You three!" A soldier pointed out Jaelle, Theo and Aldric. "You come with me" He separated the chains and pulled them with him.

"No! _Monsieur_ Clopin! Don't leave us!" Theo tried to hold back, but failed.

"Do not worry, _mon ami. _You'll be fine." He hated lying, especially to his own friends.

They had Clopin alone in the hallway. He looked down. The black and white squares on the floor made him feel dizzy.

_We need to get out of this place…_

"The King will now see you." A voice called from behind. "Follow me." What could he do? He was cuffed ad trapped inside somewhere he didn't know, so he just followed. He entered trough gigantic, shiny doors once more. Inside, the first thing he noticed was the large number of soldiers inside. 15, 20 at least, Great. That way he' never get out.

Oh yes… there was also a man sitting in a big throne, who was eyeing him so carefully it almost stung.

"I see you got him." He said.

"Yes, your majesty, as you ordered." Voiced called to respond.

"Where are my friends?" Clopin interrupted.

"Friends? Oh, don't worry, gypsy, I'll have a role assigned for all of them, including you."

"Pardon me, _monsieur_, but I do have a name."

"Oh. And what would that be?" The king asked.

"My name is Clopin Trouillefou, _monsieur, _not gypsy."

"Very well, _monsieur_ Trouillefou. Now that you're feeling more comfortable, let's talk about why you're here." He nodded to a soldier as if giving him a signal.

"These gypsies shall obey and work for his majesty, the King, as he pleases them to do so. They shall live in the palace, but they will have to work either way. They shall not – "

"_What? _Work for _you?"_ Clopin interrupted once more what seemed to be a perfectly rehearsed set of words.

"Is there a problem?"

"Of course there is a problem! You cannot do this. We're free." Clopin said.

"Oh, don't worry. Your job won't be as difficult as the other's. In fact, it is what you do best, if I'm not mistaken."

"What do you mean?"

"You will be a personal buffoon around the castle. As I understand, you're the best jester in town."

And Clopin laughed. He laughed so hard that he had to stop when his insides started to hurt.

"I'm sorry, _monsieur, _but I am no one's clown. Especially not for people like you."

"Well, we might be able to arrange that." He signaled a soldier once more. This one didn't give another speech tough; this time he swung his arm into Clopin's stomach. He grunted in pain, until he finally surrendered to his knees.

"Please, do not take this as a form of slavery, _monsieur._ If you and your friends behave, I will consider a fair amount to repay your services." The King said with a wearing a wicked smile on his face.

"Besides, you will not be serving _me_." The soldiers pulled Clopin up and dragged him by his shoulders and out the doors. "You will be serving the princess, and the princess _only_. Best of luck!"

The doors closed as the King muttered those last words. Clopin couldn't hold on much longer. His head spun quickly, and the pain on his body didn't help much either.

"What? P-Princess?"


	2. Settling In

**Ohoho~ Here's the second chapter ^^! I'm sorry if this is kind of crappy, I promise the next one will be much better :3! Thank you so much and I'm so sorry for the wait. Hope you like it :D!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, <em>mop<em>?" Jaelle snapped.

"I _think_ she wants you to clean the floor, Jaelle." Theo suggested from behind.

"I know what it means! It doesn't mean I'm going to _do_ it, though!" She said gesturing to the old servant woman handing her a dirty mop.

They had been brought to an enormous kitchen, and despite the dozens of servants and workers moving in their places performing different tasks, they were assigned to do the cleaning.

"If I were you, _petite dame,_ I'd better get started. This palace has many floors waiting to be cleaned." The old woman laughed, throwing the mop into Jaelle's arms. She walked away, leaving Jaelle, Theo and Aldric alone at last.

"What?" Jaelle turned to face the boys. Her face was red with anger, and with that, they knew for experience not to mess with her. "She's a servant, is she even _allowed_ to give me a job?"

"Seems so. We're gypsies, remember? We're not exactly guests." Aldric said.

"Well, we're alive! That must mean something." Theo shrugged adjusting the bandanna on his forehead that held back his curly hair.

Jaelle sighed. "Dead. Not dead. We're prisoners, there's not much difference." She started to mop angrily, while Theo and Aldric proceeded towards the dirty plates.

"Come on, Theo, focus! Look, you've already broke one…" Aldric said.

"Heh, whoops. Relax Aldric, they won't notice only one missing." Theo smiled.

"This is gross…" Jaelle muttered.

"You're not the one touching leftovers…" Theo said.

"Wanna switch?" Aldric suggested.

"_Non,_ I'll stay with the floors."

A soldier stormed trough the door.

"Don't fall behind! King's orders!" He yelled.

"We already _have _a King, you idiot! We demand you to take us to him." Jaelle yelled back, pointing the soldier with her mop.

"Oh, do not worry for your king, witch, he'll be just fine… Now, back to work!" He slammed the door behind him.

"Damn, Jaelle. Shut your trap before you get us all killed." Aldric said grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Where could _monsieur _Clopin be?" Theo wondered.

"Let's just hope he's all right…" Jaelle murmured.

The three of them focused back on their jobs, trying not to imagine their fellow leader in the worst situations. He could be locked up in a cell somewhere around the palace, beaten up and thrown to the streets, or simply dead.

Fortunately, these were not Clopin's case. True, he had been somewhat beaten up, but he was very much alive. In fact, he was now standing inside a huge room in which some soldiers had left him.

"Have fun." They had said before they shut the doors behind him.

Granted, there was no doubt the place was beautiful. His eyes glanced at such marvelous things as he wondered around. The candlelight in the room was low, but it was enough to admire his surroundings. The walls were full of captivating paintings. _Impressive,_ he thought, _rather… beautiful. _Landscapes, faces, animals… they were indeed an amazing sight.

He kept walking until he spotted a bed. Oh, how he longed for some sleep. His body hurt, and his mind revolved around so many things… _No, _he would not lie in the bed of a stranger, much less if that stranger were _royalty_.

"Hello?" A female voice called behind him, making him jump I surprise. "Who are you? What do you think you're doing here, _monsieur?_"

Clopin stared at her. His mouth fell open without muttering any words as he examined her. Her black locks of hair fell down her face as she tried to push them aside, revealing her face. The candlelight illuminated her figure just enough for Clopin to notice her beautiful features. Pale skin, red lips, big, dashing blue orbs. Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, she was astounding; yes… she was wearing a nightgown. Why had the soldiers brought him to a girl's room, especially when she was ready to call it a night? Oh, _right. _She had to be the princess. The princess he was ordered to _serve._ Well, that was embarrassing.

_Speak, then…_

"_Oui_, I could tell you what I thought, _mademoiselle, _but I now see it was rather stupid to think _this_ was going to be my own personal cell." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The girl did not speak. She had no expression of her face at all, which made Clopin even more nervous.

"Thing is, your _papa_ captured me and my friends and now it turns out I am your personal buffoon, _mademoiselle._" He continued.

"So he thought it was prudent to just leave a man in my room in the middle of the night without warning, didn't he?" She rolled her eyes as she took a step closer to Clopin.

"Crazier things have happened, _mademoiselle…_"

"Dubois. Corinne Dubois." She said.

"Clopin Trouillefou at your service, _princesse_." He smirked and bowed a little. Yes, he knew he was a prisoner, but oh, what the hell, he was never able to contain his charms in front of a beautiful woman anyway.

Corinne was no exception. She was truly a beautiful girl. Most beautiful girl Clopin had ever seen in a very long time, in fact.

He cleared his throat to distract himself. He was staring, _a lot, _and she had noticed.

"So, my personal buffoon… I am sorry to say, _monsieur _Trouillefou, that I do not need such thing." Corinne said.

"But, your _papa…_"

"My _papa... _why, he just knows everything, doesn't he?" She muttered angrily. "I am not unhappy, I do not need to be cheered up." She said, almost as if she was answering to the same thing for the 100th time.

Clopin was startled by the anger in her voice. You would expect a princess to be cute and innocent. Apparently, this was not the case. "What _do_ you need, then?" Clopin asked, curious to know the real reason of his unfortunate summoning.

"I guess… this place is just boring."

"Right. So I'm here to _entertain_ you. That shouldn't be so hard." He rolled his eyes at the obvious fact. Of course it wouldn't, he was the best…

Corinne turned around and stood in front of her mirror. She looked at herself and then sighed.

"I'm sorry my _papa_ brought you and your friends trouble."

_A lot of trouble, actually._

"It will be fine once we get out of here." He said as he admired Corinne's reflection in the mirror.

She turned around to face him again.

"Please, I beg that you do not try to escape. You won't get out without being harmed." She said. Regardless of the statement, Clopin couldn't find any sign of concern in her voice. "I've tried…" She whispered, hoping Clopin wouldn't hear her.

She tried? He made a note to himself to remind him to ask her about that later.

"_Oui, _it may be so. But you haven't seen me in action, _mademoiselle_ Corinne." He smirked and stroke his goatee, meeting her blue eyes. He cleared his throat again and looked away.

"Well, I won't delay your sleep anymore. _Bonne nuit, princesse._" He stepped back, almost tripping with the edge of the bed, making the bells of his shoes jingle.

"That's a pretty noise…" Corinne murmured.

Clopin stood still. She had him confused. What did this girl want? What could he do for her? Questions, questions… things he'd find out soon enough… if he stayed.

"You should go. There's another bed trough that door." She pointed to a double door that was placed right next to her own. Clopin approached it with careful steps. When he turned around, Corinne had already disappeared.

He entered reluctantly, revealing yet another set of fancy furniture, and as promised, a bed. He threw himself into it. What did this sudden kindness mean? The princess didn't know him at all, but he was still a gypsy. He didn't expect kindness from anyone, much less from someone of her position. She should've been disgusted by his presence. Instead she took him in and gave him a bed for the night. True, she didn't seem to like him much, but he preferred her to any other soldier or King.

"That girl has serious problems." He whispered, raising one eyebrow. "Interesting… Very interesting."


	3. Be Aware

**Hey, guys! Here's another one c: ! Hope you like it! **

**_ps. sorry that it took so long, promise the next one will be better ;)_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Corinne woke up the next morning to her usual routine. She would dress, go down for breakfast, and hopefully, if nobody saw her, go out to her garden and read a little. Unfortunately, this was a rather impossible situation in her perfectly scheduled life. Servants would pop out from everywhere, "<em>Princesse, princesse!" <em>calling for her. Pretty usual stuff: What did she want for dessert, who did she want as a companion for her evening stroll, which dress did she like better…

"Come on, Corinne, being a princess cannot be _that_ bad…" She tried to get that thought trough her head. "No, it actually sucks." There. Thing was, she liked to contradict herself. What good did being a princess bring to you if you were locked inside the four walls of this palace all day?

"Be grateful, child, that you weren't born into the streets and you have a lot more than mere crumbs to put in your mouth." Her _papa_ often reminded her.

"… It still sucks."

Eventually, she was able to ditch her servants and make he way to the garden. She enjoyed being there. Fresh air and the view of thousands of colorful blooming flowers were the joy of her day. She sat in silence, listening to the bird's chirping, letting her mind relax before having to go inside again. But then she noticed something. Children… laughing. That was odd, it was usually so quiet outside. She followed the sound and hid herself behind a tree.

"Oh, _monsieur, _please do tell another one!"

"Whatever pleases you, little one." It was him. Clopin was seated on the floor, surrounded by a large number of little kids who spent their afternoons around the palace.

"Now this one, _mes petits amis, _is about one little sparrow. Now, this little sparrow was pretty singular, free and wild as the wind. One night he went out, and just like that…" he snapped his fingers. "…he got in trouble!"

"Oh, _non!_" One kid said.

"What happened?" The others asked.

"You see, this little sparrow got caught by a very bad man. This man wanted the sparrow to sing for him day and night, so he locked the poor thing up in a cage." He continued, making gestures with his hands towards the sky.

"Oh, _mon Dieu! _Does he ever get out?" The girl closest to Clopin asked, grabbing on to his clothes wanting to know more.

"Oh, I don't know, little one, but you can set him free if you want." Clopin answered.

"Oh, _oui_! He shall be free again, so he can fly far away back to his little nest and live happily ever after, right, _monsieur?"_

"That sounds perfect, _jolie fleur!_"

The kids cheered around him. Soon enough, their _mamans _came for them, leaving Clopin some money for the day's performance. Once he finished, he approached one weird looking tree.

"Would _you _like a story, _ma belle princesse?_" He asked once he saw her. Corinne jumped in surprise.

"Right, of course! You're the storyteller, aren't you? The one who's always next to that big church in Notre Dame." She pointed out.

"I thought you weren't supposed to leave the palace." Clopin smiled, imagining her sneaking out and going into town just to listen to his stories.

"I'm not." She smirked at him. "You know, you don't have to make up stories to express your agony, _monsieur _Clopin."

"It's what I do best besides singing… and dancing."

"Well, putting your multiple talents aside, I suggest you go talk to my _papa._ I think he was a task for you."

"Task?" He smiled at the word. _Order_ was a more adequate word.

"I suspect it's something about a party… If so, it can't be so bad." She replied.

"I'll be the judge of that." He smirked.

And then the stares. They looked at each other for a minute. She smiled at the way Clopin stroke his goatee; he found himself drawn to her dashing eyes again.

Corinne cleared her throat. "Well, go on then."

"Now?" Clopin asked.

"Of course, now."

"Aren't you in need of any kind of entertainment from me today, _princesse?_"

"I'll let you know once you talk with _papa."_ She smiled, and with that, she walked away, leaving Clopin and his thoughts alone.

He sighed. "Now what? Right, let's find out what that pain-in-the-ass King wants now."

He walked inside the palace until once soldier led him to the throne room.

"You called?" He asked once inside.

"You shall address your majesty correctly." The soldier whispered to him.

Clopin rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of formality lectures. As he did, he spotted his friends, standing in one corner beside him. He loosened the soldier's grip from his shoulder and ran to them.

"Let him be, there's no need." The King said, stopping a soldier from following Clopin.

"_Mes amis!_" He called out for them. "_Mon Dieu, _you're all right… good."

"Oh! Hey, _monsieur _Clopin!" Theo exclaimed. Faces lit up all around as the acknowledged the fact that they were still alive and safe.

"Now that you are all happily reunited, let's get to the real purpose of this gathering." The King interrupted. "Don't worry, this won't take long.

Clopin sighed. He wished he could just get this over with soon… He was having such a good time with the princess, yes. A short meeting, really, but could have been potentially longer if hadn't been interrupted by this message.

"Can we just get to the point?" He asked.

"In three days, I will throw a ball right here in the palace and I will be in need of your assistance." The King explained.

"A ball!" Theo exclaimed.

"Assistance?" Aldric asked.

"Precisely. I will assign each of you a specific job for the night. You two…" He pointed his large finger at Aldric and Jaelle. "You'll be helping in the kitchen. It's a big feast, so it will be a busy night."

Apart from the little smile forming on his lips, the king's face showed no emotions as he talked. Clopin noticed he constantly avoided having mere eye contact with them, bringing annoyance and disgust to his voice every time words escaped his mouth. But then again, what did he expect from royalty, anyway?

Jaelle groaned at the statement of her new job. She hated the kitchen. She found the fondness of cleaning and the obsession with order downright annoying. Not to mention that grouchy old woman…

"As for you, _monsieur _Clopin, you and your friend here will join us in the ballroom." The King said, referring to Clopin and Theo.

"Define _join._" Theo muttered.

"You're the entertainment of the night, gentlemen! I want you to keep the guests amused, surprise them, make have a good time."

_Just another good show, _Clopin thought

"We expect good payment for this." Clopin added. Since the topic of _freedom_ was practically forbidden, the payment promised to them seemed like a better way to go.

"Oh you'll get it, _monsieur_, trust me. Sooner than you think." Clopin swore he could almost see the King winking at him. "You may leave. Remember, three days."

And those three days wet by rather slowly. Three days to do, what? Clopin wasn't allowed to see the princess until the night of the ball, anyway. Something about lessons, dancing… stuff like that. The big night came, and as he arranged his colorful jester outfit, his magenta mask, and his feathered hat, he planned his performance.

What could he do to keep this people entertained for real? These people whose idea of fun was to walk around sipping on fancy drinks and commenting on each other's dresses... He was confident, however, that his skills wouldn't pass unnoticed. Besides, he was not alone. Luckily for him, Theo was a bit of a pyromaniac. Surely, he would put on a great spectacle.

_So nothing to worry about then…_

Minutes later, he was called by a soldier to head on to the ballroom. The doors opened before him. He must have been standing in his place admiring the view for a couple of minutes, he realized, when he felt the people bump into him as they entered the room behind him. The room was illuminated perfectly, candlelight shining out from everywhere. Soft, slow music playing in the back; guitars, violins, flutes, all familiar sound for a gypsy, no doubt. And lastly, the marvelous smell of the feast filled his nostrils. His mouth watered even though he had been well fed for the last few days. It only killed him to imagine how his people must be doing as he ran up and down in a fancy palace.

"_Monsieur _Clopin! Over here!" Theo called from a corner.

Clopin made his way trough the sea of people. He joined Theo, who was setting fire to his juggling sticks. His red and black outfit matched perfectly for his special 'talent'. He adjusted his mask and patted Clopin in the back.

"Ready for this?" The leader asked.

"Let's make sure they never forget this." Theo winked at him and disappeared into the crowd.

At last, the music turned up the beat, and Clopin knew that was his entrance. He and Theo paraded themselves around, singing, dancing, joking around, and often getting good reactions along with a few "oohs" and "ahhs" here and there.

Until they all stopped. Trumpets sounded from above, and a man announced the arrival of a certain someone. People froze, smiled, clapped…

"…_votre princesse, mademoiselle _Corinne Dubois."

That was all he heard as she entered the room. She was dashing. Her raven hair was pulled up perfectly, contrasting beautifully with her magnificent white dress. Without explanation, the King's words came into the gypsy's mind.

"_You'll get your payment, sooner than you think."_

He was pretty sure he was already seeing it.

"Whoa, the princess, huh? So she's the one you've been hanging around with, eh Gypsy King? Not bad, not bad _at all!_" Theo laughed behind him.

Clopin gave him an embarrassed smile. "Go set something on fire, Theo."

He turned around, trying to hide the multiple smiles that wanted to form on his lips.

"Nice outfit." He whispered behind her once he approached her.

She turned around. "Same goes for you." She said, giggling as she observed Clopin's rainbow like clothes. "I like the mask." She added.

He smiled. "Anytime, _mon cher._"

He looked around them. People were starting to stare. He guessed it was because of his carefree interaction with their princess. Gypsies did not mingle with royalty, and they knew that. _He_ knew that. Not that he cared, though…

"I'd like to keep chatting, but I got people to impress, and by the looks of it, you have company." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"See that man over there? He'd like to have a dance." He pointed out a handsome man from the crowd. He looked nervous, impatient, bringing his hands to his pockets constantly.

She laughed. "That's not true."

"Just you wait…" He grabbed her shoulders gently and turned her around, her back to him. "3, 2, 1…" And he let go.

As he had said, a young man asked her for a dance. She agreed, of course, smiling at the gypsy's cleverness. As the night went by, the number of dances increased. She knew this ball was her father's idea in hopes that she would find a good suitor that would eventually marry her. But he had hoped in vane, for all Corinne did that night was enjoy the dances and laugh at Clopin's brilliant performance. Whatever she had said to him the night they met seemed reversed. She was happy to have him around, and even happier to know that she had found in him someone to talk to. Nothing too deep, but talk nonetheless.

But up in his place, the King felt displeased with the while situation. Certainly this was not the reaction he was expecting from her daughter. She shouldn't be socializing with gypsies so freely. So once he caught her outside when she needed some air, he spoke.

"Corinne, a word please."

"Yes, _papa_?" She answered.

"You seem to be having fun."

"Oh, yes _papa._ You certainly did a great job."

"I've noticed… _monsieur _Clopin seems to be fond of you." He pointed out.

"Oh." She paused, choosing her next words with caution. "We were just talking about his performance with his friend, that's all."

"I just want you to be aware, Corinne..." He glanced her a harsh look. "…that although these gypsies seem harmless, there's a lot of danger and evil out there where they come from."

"Evil?"

"Just remember… no matter what happens or what they do or say to you, remember what they really are. Thieves, murderers. You have to be careful around them, understood?"

She nodded. She didn't have any words. What could she say? That he was wrong? Right…? Her father seemed to know best, although that didn't mean she agreed entirely.

The King stroke his daughter's cheek.

"I only want the best for you, my child." He then walked away, leaving her outside in the starry night.

_The best… The best?_

"Yes…_ papa._"


	4. Welcome to the Court of Miracles

**AN: So gone for more than a year and this is what I come back with (i'm so sorry) To anyone still hanging around here, Welcome back! I've been extremely busy between moving and changing schools and graduating, it was awful. But it's summer now and I can get this all done without dying in the process. Anyway, I leave you with this awfully short new entry, and this time it won't be long until the next one. I really enjoy this story and I hope you guys do too. **

**- Emmie**

* * *

><p>Clopin had seen one too many sunsets in his life. He had always found them to be anything but special. They usually signaled the end of the workday, the time to close up and head back home before dark. But this one was different, like the kind one would see out of a vision, only this time there was nowhere to go. It reminded him of a painting in Corinne's bedroom, portraying a setting quite like this one. He lifted his gaze to a pair of pigeons flying into it, and thought it was exactly what he wanted to do. Fly into the sunset. Be free again. He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he could be somewhere else.<p>

For a brief moment, he could see himself back at the Court. He pictured the scene of his daily routine: He'd make his way to bed, passing through the colorful display of his people's work. The elders would talk of their crafts and sales, kids would be pulled into their tents and put to bed, young men would begin their night watch, securing the entrance, and beautiful women would wish him a good night's sleep - not that he ever got a any. He liked to stop by Jaelle's tent and wish her goodnight, reminding her of their next outing. Her jewelry would be taken off, along with her colorful outfit and captivating accessories. Somehow, he found it to be a relaxing sight. Another detour to make sure Theo's fires were extinguished. Lastly, he would take over one post in the night watch and send a young fellow back to his tent. Most of his nights ended up this way. When he eventually gave in to sleep, it was Aldric's job to carry him back to the King's tent.

Another sigh. What he had known for his entire life now seemed so far out of reach. He rubbed his neck and focused on the sky's last glimpses of light. Only when he heard her did he react.

"Well, wasn't _that_ loud."

He lifted his head and spotted Corinne sitting on a gargoyle one level higher than his own. "Mademoiselle Corinne! Get down here, or - "

"Or what? Oh yes, wouldn't want poor princess Corinne to scratch a knee," she laughed as she climbed with an agility Clopin would not have expected from a princess. He dropped to the floor next to her, both standing on the balcony of the main room.

"If I may, what were you do-"

"You were in my spot."

"What?"

She pointed to the gargoyle in which he was sitting and explained, "I come here often before dark to watch the sunset. What's your excuse?"

He paused. "Up in a gargoyle?"

"You're one to judge."

"I'm just surprised. Couldn't find some guards to sit on?"

"It's hardly worth the trouble."

Deep down, he thought it to be a little unsettling. He turned to her hands and reached for her right. He opened it up, revealing a slightly cut and bruised palm. "You should be more careful. You could get hurt."

"I've been doing this since I was a kid," she assured him, "I doubt it."

"What has gotten into you? You've been doing all these… things since the night of the ball."

"I don't understand," she admitted. This was surprising. Clopin seldom talked seriously about something, and this tone of concern in his voice was more than unfamiliar to her.

"You keep putting yourself in these situations. Late nights, unnecessary scenes, extending our meetings to spend more time with me, a _gypsy_, if you're in need of a reminder. It could get a bit suspicious. And don't think I haven't noticed you following me on my few allowed outings," he explained.

"How did you - "

"Don't get me wrong, I would normally like that, but if you keep this up, you could get me and my friends killed."

Corinne nodded and lowered her head in defeat. "Alright, alright… it defies my father, which is always amusing to some degree."

"So that's it? For fun? You're being reckless, which is always stupid to some degree. Trust me, I know about stupid."

"And here I thought I was being perfectly sneaky," she bowed her head and finally gave in. She could see it now. She had been selfish, putting his life in danger along with hers. _Way to go, princess. Are you always this sensitive?, _she thought. "I am deeply sorry. I did not wish to cause you any harm."

Clopin sighed and turned, facing the sunset. "I was ready to take you for a spy," he smiled for himself and let out a short laugh, "But then I assumed that maybe you're just _dying_ to see where I live."

And he knew he was right, for Corinne's face lit up at the very mention. "You would take me there?"

"That is why you followed me, isn't it? Try to find out where it was and take a peek?" he asked.

"I figured out asking nicely wouldn't do the trick,"

"Absolutely not,"

"Well, I am willing to bet _you__'__re_ dying to show me as well," she said.

Now, that he did not expect. Much to his surprise, she had seen right through him. There would often be times when Clopin would daydream of that moment, when he would show Corinne all he really was. But that was merely a secret, one which he intended to keep for a long time. "W-What would give you such a daft idea?"

"Think about it," Corinne answered, "If you were really that bothered, you would have called me out sooner."

Clopin trembled. Clever girl. He let out an unexpected laugh, leaving a puzzled expression on her face. "Must be nice being right all the time."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. Whether I get what I want or not is still up to you," she smiled rather devilishly, and dared to look straight into his eyes.

He lowered his head, avoiding her gaze. He took a quick look at Corinne's body. She was closer than he would have anticipated, or even liked, to be honest. Clopin had felt quite paranoid those last days, thinking about what his royal pain would say if he'd found out what they've been up to. He wondered how good the King was with picking a scent, thinking he had probably made "gypsy" his specialty, and pictured himself in real trouble if he happened to pick it up from his daughter.

But tonight's desire was stronger than intended. He wanted to show her. He wanted her to be closer. So he sighed and admitted a terrible defeat. "I'm due for a visit today, actually," He offered his hand to the princess. "Up for it?"

She felt she smiled as big as she could. "Lead the way."

They headed out when the dark set in. It wasn't long before Clopin suggested they climbed down from Corinne's room. The halls were infested with guards, not to mention the enormous soldiers placed outside Corinne's door after her last talk with the King. Slim as he was, Clopin found himself able to carry Corinne on his back as they went down, and after a few minutes, they made it to the floor. She showed him to a path she had used for years, which neither the soldiers nor her father had bothered to check. After a few minutes of wondering through the dark, they reached the city streets. They both slowed down to take in their surroundings. Clopin often turned to gaze in awe at the princess, who laughed and sprinted with every light and sound. He figured she hadn't been out in a long time, which made him even more excited to show her around.

The way to the Court of Miracles was no short trip, and there was no way to avoid the features of the city. Along the way, they began with small talk, often commenting on what they saw here and there. She once dared to ask about his family as a mother and child crossed their way.

"Did you have any?" She asked as politely as she could.

Clopin felt reluctant. He didn't remember his father, so he told Corinne what he could about his mother. He talked about how she taught him of music and art, how she used to dance for people on the streets, how she gave him his first mask and how they made Petite Clopin, his trusted puppet, together.

She reached for him when he had finished. Se felt, in a sort of way, that she could sympathize. Her mother had left for no apparent reason when she was very young. They had discovered months later that she had been taken by gypsies to make a profit, making her father enraged with their kind.

"So there's the root of all royal madness," he laughed.

"I don't believe it's true," she answered.

"Why not? We have the reputation, after all."

"My father has always loved to exaggerate. I wouldn't doubt that he was looking for the first chance he had to blame you."

"You're oddly confident of our innocence… For that you have our thanks, your Highness." The tip of the hat and a little bow for a jest. She laughed faintly at his big gestures.

As they got closer, Clopin made sure he took good care of what he was doing. He was, after all, inviting royalty into his home. But Corinne's very self made him rethink. He could trust her. He could certainly not trust _her father_. Taking precautions was imminent.

"This way," he said quietly, taking her into a dark part of the graveyard, where the entrance was waiting. He reached the tomb, opened the lid and stepped inside. "Mademoiselle," he offered his hand and led her in.

Once in, Corinne felt the rush of her senses going wild. The smell was foul, the cold formed goosebumps on her skin, and her eyes struggled to adjust with the darkness.

"Trust me, it gets better." She heard him say.

She pulled her dress up above her ankles, preventing it from getting it wet. With one free hand she grabbed onto Clopin's shoulder, balancing herself and trying not to fall into the dark waters.

_Still so delicate,_ he thought. He took her hand and pointed forward. "There," he said, pulling her in. The end of the tunnel gave a dim light, and the princess felt her heart skip a beat. "Step," he instructed her from behind. Her small heels touched the hard floor again. Like a moth to a flame, she accelerated her pace, hungry for whatever it was that waited for her at the end of that tunnel.

"Hold it, princess. I'll go in first," he said, grabbing a light hold on her shoulder, "We don't want to have a deadly accident, do we?"

"What? What do you mean, _deadly_?"

"Well, you _are_ the first outsider to ever be allowed on these grounds by choice, and let's just say most of our people are not all royalty lovers like I am… In a way, I'm leaving everyone's reactions to luck."

"W-Well, then maybe this is not such a good id - "

"No one will touch you unless I say so. I promise you that," he said. He dared to run his finger through her dark curls and caught her attention. "But you are getting what you asked for, and you'll just have to trust me."

She turned to the light and felt the cold shivers run down her spine. She had what she'd been wanting right in front of her, and she certainly would not let it go. Running away now after all their troubles - not to mention being marked forever as a coward - would not do. "… We can always turn back," Clopin suggested.

She scoffed and pulled off a smile, "Don't be ridiculous," she replied, "Who bails on the most exciting night of their lives?"

She gave him a small nod and pulled her hand closer, brushing her fingers against his. Clopin felt a small gasp forming inside him, and slowly pulled back, pretending not to notice. His eyes fell on Corrine's face, faintly illuminated by the tunnel's dim light. "I'm ready," she murmured softly.

"Then welcome… to the Court of Miracles."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To all the readers who still follow this piece of whatever it is, thank you so very much. I'll try my best to make this even more enjoyable for you guys. Comments and reviews are welcome and I am always open for opinions and suggestions. Until next time! c: <strong>


End file.
